comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Frogger
Retired Marvel OC Frogger is a crazy frog lady that occasionally pops up and fights crime, generally those that involves the homeless, shelters, medical facilities that deal with the poor, or other things involving the worst sections of the city. She seems to come from the sewers. Background Susan Dill is a bright child, the daughter of bright parents. She is a gifted student with everything going for her. She gets a great paying job out of college, working for a company doing fascinating research. She eagerly accepts an offer to do even more cutting edge, no questions asked, research involving Recombinant DNA. Susan isn't terribly concerned with the fact that NLT (New Life Technlogies) is in bed with several criminal organizations. She isn't concerned what the end goals for the research she is doing. She is in it for the research, pushing the envelope of science. Frank Gore is born in an average home to average parents. He is an average child, average athlete, who yearns to be more than average. When puberty hits, he discovers that he is a mutant. Sure, he's a mutant, but what he got out of it was green hair. No cool powers, just green hair. He wants to be special, so he cheats and takes performance enhancing drugs. The drugs lead to other drugs. Drugs lead to the wrong crowd. The wrong crowd leads to working for the wrong people. After high school Frank works for people he knows are bad people. He's not happy about it, but he's already in too deep and there isn't any way out. His lack of zeal lands him a job guarding a bunch of scientests in an underground lab that leaks sea water and smells of fish. The NLT facility that Frank and Susan found themselves in was one cog in the machine trying to build a supersolider serum. The scientests of Facility U13 didn't know what the company had in mind for their research. They knew they were trying to capture the amazing ability that allowed mutants to radically transform their bodies when their powers activated. They were trying toe capture that ability and sythesize it. There were endless applications for that kind of synthetic. Incredible applications that could change the world forever. The younger scientests tended to concentrate on all the noble things it could do. The more experienced researches were less optomistic about the noble purposes the research would be put to. Susan didn't really care. Frank didn't have a clue. He knew that his pay grade had dropped, he had to protect a stinky fish facility from nothing, because who was going to mess with a base underwater, and he knew he had to give blood as part of his job. Ric Yuinchi was a brilliant researcher, yet NLT had made him second in command of U13 behind Sasha Buskov, who was barely competent. Ric hated the leaking fishtank and every year he was there he hated it more. Every year he hated Sasha Buskov more. Ric deserved more money. He deserved to be in charge. It didn't take much for Lisa Chow to seduce him. Ric never even worried about the security risks when he brought Lisa to U13 to show off his research. He was rather surprised when Lisa killed him. Lisa's team arrived within minutes of Ric's death. They systematically killed everyone in U13. Frank tried his best to fight them off, but eventually in the "Soup Room" he and Susan were gunned down. The breeder tanks that cooked the "soup" were savaged in the gunfight. U13 MuAccel 5c and MuAccel 6a sprayed over the room. They were both unstable at best, aggressively mutagenic. The 5c incredibly so, dangersously so. Frighteningly so. Even as Frank fell on top of Susan, his life blood spraying from his gunshot wounds, the 5c had started eating at their bodies. Rather than risk exposure, Lisa's team sprayed the room with more gunfire then left to collect the data and research samples they had come for. Within minutes they were gone, and shortly after that a series of explosions opened U13 to the sea. Frank and Susan weren't dead when Lisa's team left. They were both conscious as the mutagenic compounds ate at their bodies. They were alive when the sea water poured through the facility. The mutagens were rebuilding their bodies even as seawater poured into their lungs. Some time later, a green figure followed a fishing boat into harbor. It hid in the shadows under the docks, listening and watching. It returned day after day, listening and learning. Eventually it climbed out of the water and followed the smell of food to the fish markets. There it listened and watched, always hiding. The open aired market was filled with conversations in many different languages. The green creature's mind was raw and fresh, hungry to learn, and it picked up bits and pieces of speech quickly. As the language flowed into its young brain it was learning other things. It becomes self aware. It calls itself Green. Green continues to skulk in the shadows as it develops, learning more and more of the world around it. Green stays apart from the society of humans, wary of them, knowing that it is different than them, but it craved more. Green slowly begins to test the waters, coming out into the open to be seen, to talk. Most of the early encounters don't go so well. Green learns about clothes. Green learns to be less green when trying to interact with humans. Green learns that there are good humans and bad humans. She doesn't like the bad humans. It is frustrating and frightening. It makes Green want to go back into the water and leave the humans alone, and yet she didn't. She couldn't help herself. She didn't want to live alone in the water all the time. She wanted to be part of the world of humans. An old forgotten coat, castoff pants, a filthy hat. Together they gave her armor to walk in the world of the humans. If she stayed to the shadows and the places where humans threw their trash she could turn invisible. She learned to play chess from Leo Dudakov, who slept in the park and smelled of bad wine, but who also always carried a chess set. She learned that aluminum foil would shield your brain from mind probes from Cherry Pie, who had a different name but couldn't remember it. She learned when to get out of the park if you didn't want the police to give you troubles from Jack, who slept in the park because he didn't believe in the system. She learned a lot from the forgotten people, which was what Leo called the homeless. Jack taught her that Cherry Pie was crazy and that aluminum foil didn't do shit against mind control. Jack showed her a community center where you could sit in the back and listen and learn, and stay warm and off the streets as long as you didn't smell too bad or make any noise. Tommy Chow taught her about superheroes. Tommy was once a superhero. It was a big secret. When Matt the Scar taught her about the birds and bees, Tommy put on his superhero armor and tried to beat up Matt. He got beaten up in the process. His cardboard armor didn't seem to help much against Matt's knife. But Tommy didn't mind. He said it was what superheroes did. If you were good, and you were strong, you were supposed to protect other people. Froggy, because that was her new name, beat up Matt the Scar, because she was stronger than Tommy, even if he was a superhero. She was getting smart enough now that she figured he wasn't really, but he was still a good man who had risked his life for her. She was stronger than everyone she knew. That meant that she needed to protect all of them. So, that's what she started doing. Personality Cocky: Frogger is cocky. She is extremely confident in her abilities. She has little to no doubts in what she can do. She is awesome. Just ask her. No really, she'll be happy to tell you about how much she rocks. She is happy to show you how awesome she is. Anti-Establishment: Frogger hates the man. She hates the system. She is firmly convinced it is corrupt from the top town. She doesn't like rich people. She doesn't like money. She doesn't like people that have money, people that work for the government, or basically anything that suggests compliance. Anti-Social: Frogger doesn't get people. She's not sure if she is a people. She tends to be more comfortable with them at distance, interacting in bursts them pushing them away so she can have her space again. Having relationships and responsibilities to others make her uncomfortable. Rude: Frogger isn't polite. She has little to no filter on what she says. Not only is she likely to blurt out anything that comes to mind, she is also likely to say rude things just to get a reaction. Logs Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Retired